Random Royai
by saffiremoon21
Summary: The title says it all. Pretty much anything Royai related. Mostly drabbles. Ranges from fluff to angst to the everpopular crackfic.
1. Parents

This idea came from pretty much nowhere but me wondering about Mustang's childhood. Does he ever say anything about it in the series? Anyway, if you liked my other Royai submission, So Cold, you'll probably like this, too. This whole collection (well, it will be eventually) is going to include my response to the Royai 100 Themes Challenge, and any other random bits of Royai (like this) that I can think of. Just as a warning, the mood of these pieces may very greatly. This one is pretty sad, but some of the other ones will probably be fairly lighthearted. There may be spoilers later on, but not in this one anyway.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. But I remain ever optimistic. **

If there's one thing Roy Mustang ever learned from his parents, it's that you should be careful about who you marry. He only has one picture of them all together: an old, faded picture taken when he was about eight. His parents are smiling at the camera, but their faces are usually different in his memories. Usually they were angry. Sometimes a couple of weeks would go by without an argument, and then he would feel better inside, thinking that maybe, this time, things would get better, and his parents would get along. But it never did. For a long time, he thought that it was something he'd done; maybe if he tried to be a good boy they'd stop arguing. So he studied hard, got good grades, and was quite popular at school. But none of that seemed to help at all. He didn't want anyone to know, so he buried his unhappy, insecure feelings and acted like nothing was wrong. He couldn't wait until he got away from them. He can remember how happy he was when he entered the military. His parents didn't seem to really care that he left, either. They were too busy being angry at each other to pay much attention to him. His parents are dead now, and all he has left of them is that picture. But he looks at that picture, and thinks about marriage, and wonders what kind of wife Riza Hawkeye would make.

Did you like it? Let me know! Please review! And don't forget to send your ideas for Anything Goes!

I'll try to add more stuff to this collection later!


	2. 45 Awakening

This is my first posted response for the Royai 100 Themes Challenge. I think it's kind of funny, but it's kind of too short.

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. If I did then Cartoon Network would be showing it seven days a week.

#45 Awakening 

Of all the ways to be woken up, getting smacked in the head with something cold and hard has got to be one of the worst. Roy sat up in the bed and rubbed his forehead gingerly.

"What was that for?"

"You were snoring and I couldn't sleep," Riza said. "So I hit you with my gun."

Roy sighed and lay back down.

"Did you have to hit me that hard?"

He didn't get an answer. Riza had already gone back to sleep.

"I'm glad she can sleep." He grumbled. His head still hurt.

More of the themes will be posted later, once I get around to them, anyway. If you've got any ideas for my crazy little drabble-things send them in! Urrgh, I can't think right now. I just got this really awesome Last Exile music video on my computer and I'm listening to the Real Folk Blues from Cowboy Bebop right now. What that has to do with this, I have no idea. I'm just random, I guess. Please review! And don't forget to send in your ideas for Anything Goes!


	3. Parents, part 2

Thanks once again to az4ever, who keeps suggesting all these ideas. You're going to drive me crazy! Just kidding. Thanks to all my reviewers, Ginny Anne Potter, Phyco Girl, Traci, R W Grimm, and, of course, az4ever! It's so awesome to check my email and see all these review notices! And everyone's been so nice! Thank you all! Oh, and this contains spoilers for Ep. 25.

Roy sits at his desk, staring at the pictures on his desk. One, of him, Hughes, and Elysia, that Gracia gave to him after Hughes's death. It always makes him feel a little sad to see Hughes still grinning like an idiot. Next to it, though, is one that makes him smile. It's him and Riza on their wedding day. Riza looks radiant as she beams at the camera. There's only one other picture, hidden behind the other two. The picture of his parents. He keeps it to remind himself of how lucky he is now to have such a wonderful wife. _She's the only one I would ever think to marry. I can't believe that she actually agreed. But I don't think I could be happier. _He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. _I guess this is why Hughes was always talking about how great being married was. I just never believed him because my parents hated each other. _

I can't think of how to end this, so it's just going to stay this way. Let me know what you think of it! Don't forget to send in your ideas for Anything Goes!


	4. Parents, part 3

What started out as a simple one part drabble is now a three part (completed for now) drabble series, and has inspired (the idea was from az4ever-thanks!) a completely new fanfic. I have a little info about it on my profile, but all I can really say is that the tentative title is Dual Lives and it is Royai! On with the drabble!

_I've come full circle now,_ Mustang thought watching his two kids chase each other. _Doesn't seem that long ago that I was their age, and now…_Of course, he'd never really have that much of a chance to act like a kid when he was that small. But he'd ensure that his kids would have a better childhood then his. Riza came over to sit next to him and smiled, as if sensing his thoughts.

"I never knew having kids was so much trouble sometimes." He told her, smiling back.

She laughed. "And from what Gracia says, it only gets worse."

Roy sighed and tilted his head back to look at the brilliant blue sky. "But…it's still worth it, right?"

"Yes, I think it is."

He wonders if his parents ever thought that.

So there it is. Parents is complete. Now I can get around to the Royai 100 Themes. And I have to do Dual Lives, and Anything Goes needs an update…I have too much to do!


	5. 20 Murderer

#20 'Murderer'

Yup, another drabble. I have a lot of stuff for this that I need to type up, but between this, Dual Lives, Anything Goes, Before the War, and Bejeweled (LOVE that game) I have waaaay too much stuff to do on my computer. And I have a math project due next week that I haven't really started on yet. Eeeps.

_Murderer. _The thought haunted him. _You killed them. Doctors, innocents trying to help people. And you killed them. _He knew it was true. He knew what he had done, and that there was no way to reverse it. _I deserve whatever punishment God can give me. I'm a murderer. _He'd thought of killing himself, had come very close to it, until Marcoh stopped him. Even now, years later, when he woke up from a dream in which the spirits of the dead doctors came back to haunt him, he thought of suicide. But it would mean giving up everything he'd worked so hard for. And it would mean leaving Riza…

Hah! It's done! Now, hopefully, it will leave me alone. I wish I could make it longer, but I don't know what to add…


	6. 1 Military Personnel

# 1 Military Personnel

It's odd to no longer see yourself completely as an individual; to have some part of you that isn't really you anymore, but part of a larger group. Still, Hawkeye muses, that's pretty much what happens when you join the military. Some little piece of you is always bound to them. Is it like that when you fall in love, she wonders. Do you lose yourself to the one you love? She looks over at the Colonel's office. Mustang is, as usual, ignoring his paperwork, and has actually propped his feet up on his desk. He's leaning back in his chair and humming some annoying little tune. She isn't sure she'll ever really know what it feels like to love someone. But as she looks at Mustang, she hopes that one day she will.

Isn't it sweet? Hope you like it. Send me more reviews!

Oh, and I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.


	7. 98 After the Rain

If this is really random, it's my fault. I have no idea where the idea for this came from. I scribble down my drabbles in a notebook and then I type them up whenever I get the time. This one is absolutely crazy and kind of dumb, but it does reflect my own thoughts on worms (shudder).

#98 After the Rain

Roy Mustang hated rain. It was so, well, wet. Not to mention that his alchemic powers were completely useless in the rain. But what had to be the absolute worst was the worms. Hundreds of little purpley squiggles on the sidewalk, just _waiting_ for someone to step on them and let them squish their guts out everywhere. He was staring rather gloomily at the sidewalk, thinking about worms when Hawkeye came up behind him.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

He hadn't heard her walk up, and he was surprised enough that he blurted out his thoughts. "It's the worms." He said with a shudder.

"Worms, sir?" Riza made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Roy ignored it.

"Yeah, worms. They're nasty."

"Sir, you can stand looking at a person who's gotten their brains blown out. What's so bad about worms?"

Roy couldn't think of a reply for that, he just stared at her until she sighed and left. Riza never could figure out just why the colonel hated the worms so much.

For a drabble about worms I think it turned out pretty good. It doesn't fit the theme very well though…. Please review!


	8. Walk a Mile in Someone's Shoes

Yeah, I know I should be updating Dual Lives and Light and Angels, but this darn idea wouldn't leave me alone! And it's dumb, and not really Royai, and Riza's probably really OOC, but….oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal, and I don't own the whole walk in someone else's shoes thing either.

It had been a quiet day for Riza Hawkeye. Until Ed got done giving his report to the Colonel. He stormed out of the office looking ready to kill someone.

"Are you all right, Ed?"

The short alchemist stopped fuming long enough to look up at the First Lieutenant.

"It's the Colonel again. He always has to act like he knows everything."

Riza shrugged. "You should try walking a mile in his shoes. That way, you'll be a mile away from him, and you'll have his shoes."

Ed stared at her for a few seconds. _Did she just make a joke?_

I told you it was dumb. Honestly…..I don't know where this came from, or why I'm posting it….If you have any drabble ideas, I'd love to hear them, as I'm feeling way too lazy to actually work on my stories…Sorry.


	9. You Asked For It

This takes place right when Riza first gets transferred over to Roy's division, and he….well….he decides to try to do something really, really stupid. Thanks to az4ever for the idea (Yes, I'm thanking you again!)

_I hadn't expected our new member to be a woman. And I certainly wasn't expecting her to look like this. And she's not married, either. Could it possibly get any better?_

Riza had noticed the Lieutenant Colonel staring at her, but she hadn't really thought much of it. She thought that he must have been intelligent enough to earn such a high rank at a young age, and if he could do that, then he ought to have enough sense to not mess around with his subordinates. Unfortunately for him, though, she was wrong.

It was late, and she was getting ready to leave when she felt someone come up behind her and slip his arms around her waist. Immediately, Riza froze, not sure of quite what to do. Her confusion only increased as she realized that the man holding her was none other than her new boss, Roy Mustang.

"You're not busy tonight are you?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

He never got an answer, because Riza had managed to get over her confusion. She twisted out of his grip, and before he could react, she slapped him across the face. He blinked a couple of times, then realized that his new Second Lieutenant was now pointing a gun at his head.

"You are such a complete idiot," she told him, then added, "sir."

It's short, and like most of my other drabbles, completely pointless. I do realize that it's not strictly royai, but I still kind of like it. If you liked it, please leave a review! Thanks to all my reviewers! And if their ranks are wrong it's my fault, cause I'm too lazy to go look it up. Oh, and I changed this a teeny weeny bit, cause I thought the thing would carry over italics when I uploaded this, but, unfortunately, it doesn't.


	10. Good Night

The drabble bunnies bit a few days ago, and they're not letting go. So, in the vain hope that they might just leave, I'm putting up this drabble. It's nothing really original, just some good, old fashioned fluff. Look for another drabble (an angsty one) in a few days or so. I can't remember the last time I thanked all of my reviewers, so I'm thanking you all again for putting up with all the weirdness that makes up my drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **Since I keep forgetting to put these in…I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, people.

It was odd, really. Usually she was the one waking the Colonel up, not the other way around. But somehow, she'd fallen asleep at her desk, and Roy had woken her, with a small smile on his face.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant? It's not like you to sleep on the job."

Face burning, she stammered an apology. "I'm sorry, sir, I just…I haven't been getting much sleep lately, that's all."

"Then go home and get some, Lieutenant. It is late, after all. Close to midnight."

"But…I still have work to do…"

"It'll still be here tomorrow. Come on, I'll walk you home."

When he used that tone of voice, there was no arguing with him. Slowly, she got her jacket and followed him out of the office. They were silent most of the way home, until Roy spoke.

"Forgive me for being nosy, but exactly _why _haven't you been able to sleep? You're not sick or anything, are you?"

She shook her head. "I just have…dreams, sir. And…they keep me from really getting any rest."

He eyed her, an expression on his face she couldn't make out. "If you need help, you can always ask me, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir." She stopped and looked up at him. _How can I say that the reason I can't sleep is because I keep dreaming of him? There's no way…that I could ever say that…_

Roy, noticing that she'd stopped, turned back to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, sir."

He gave her another one of those odd looks, but didn't say anything. The walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. Riza stopped to find her keys, digging through her purse. She froze when Roy put his hand on her arm. With his other hand, he gently forced her head up, making her meet his eyes. He bent down and kissed her softly. She was too shocked to respond to the kiss, too surprised to even move at all. When he broke away, could only stand there and watch him leave.

As he left all he said was, "Good night."

There it is, folks. The drabble is complete. Now I'm going to go finish up that chapter for Light and Angels….


	11. Best of Luck

Okay, this is pretty quick (two updates in one day, the world must be coming to an end…) Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter, **Rukusho**, **Amazonian Anime Queen** (did I spell it right?), and once again, **az4ever**. This is the angsty one, it's weird, and random, and…I dunno. I don't really like it, but I really need the idea to leave me alone, sooo…..

**Disclaimer **(because I'm actually remembering now to put these in): Nope, I don't own FMA.

It had started as a regular day. Roy had managed to get himself up and ready for another day at the office. But for some reason, there was a large crowd around Hawkeye's desk. He made his way through the crowd to see his Lieutenant wearing a sparkling ring on her left hand. Stunned, he stood there for a few moments, gawping at Riza, and trying his best to deny what he was seeing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" A girl, Roy vaguely remembered her as one of the many secretaries, fluttered around, gazing at the ring, and squealing every five seconds. "It must have cost a fortune!"

Riza noticed Roy staring at her for the first time, and met his eyes almost guiltily, as if she knew what he was thinking. "Sir…" she began to speak, probably, Roy thought, to offer some sort of explanation, but he interrupted her before she could say any more.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant. I wish you two the best of luck." With that, he turned and left. If he had looked back, he would have seen the stricken expression on Riza's face. But he didn't turn around.

_And why couldn't it be me? Why can't I be the one to give you a ring and have your love, Riza? Why did someone else have to steal you from me?_

Urk…that is depressing. Don't kill me for that XD The idea just came out of nowhere. Please review!


	12. Pencils in the Ceiling

The drabble bunnies bit at four in the morning. Need I say more? This is pretty much nothing more than another one of the (well they're supposed to be) funny drabbles with no point. I had an idea for a serious drabble, but as of now, I have completely forgotten it….Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter, **Rukusho **and **az4ever**, and everyone else who's reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA….unfortunately…

It's generally not a good thing, Riza thought, when the Colonel and a bunch of his subordinates were standing around staring at the ceiling. Even if nothing was wrong, they were certainly not doing any work. Not quite wanting to know what they were doing, but prompted by an inner curiousity and the need to make Mustang do his paperwork, she walked over to where they were.

"What are you doing, sir?" she asked Roy. The Lieutenant noticed that he was holding several carefully sharpened pencils in his left hand.

"Huh? Oh, we're trying to see how many pencils we can throw into the ceiling."

"Yeah," piped up Fury. "It's really hard."

Five seconds later, there was the sound of multiple gunshots being fired, and the group dispersed quickly. Riza was left alone in the now-empty space. She looked up. There were around ten pencils stuck in the ceiling. _What a waste. I guess this is what happens if I'm not around to watch the Colonel._

Yes, pencils do stick in the ceiling. Some of the people at my school have tried. There's actually two pencils stuck in our cafeteria ceiling. And a gummy bear in one of the classrooms, but that's a little off topic… It isn't easy, you have to throw them right, or the point won't hit the surface dead on. No, I haven't tried…I lose pencils easily enough without losing them deliberately…


	13. Left Behind

Wow…it's just kind of amazing…I do a drabble about pencils in the ceiling and I get six reviews…I'm so happy! (cheers and dances around the computer). Anyway, since that last one was happy, I'm going to do a sad one now.

**Amazonian Anime Queen: **Lol, spitballs? We do that at my school to, but the pencils were just asking for a drabble. Maybe you could do a drabble with spitballs?

**Rukusho: **Why does weird stuff always seem to be hanging from the ceiling? XD Kinda makes you wonder how it got up there in the first place…

**RM9: **At least in your school they take them down. Those pencils have been stuck in the cafeteria ceiling for over a year. It seems like such a waste of pencils, tho…

**KatieCat: **I don't know if you've noticed, but unfortunately, I can't seem to write anything that's very long XD I'm trying to make the chapters in my stories longer…it's coming along very slowly

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: (**rubs head) well, I don't know if you'd really want to be me…my life consists of my crappy 8 year old computer, my PS2 and GameCube, and anime…

**Fading wind: **Heh, we don't have lamps in our classrooms…we did find out that those yellow Livestrong bands can be thrown like rubber bands, though. You should try pencil throwing, maybe you can start a new trend XD (j/k)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity. The doctors wouldn't let him in, saying that her condition was too critical for any visitors. So he was left out here to wait.

The minutes dragged on for what seemed like hours. Finally, one of the doctors stepped out of her room.

"Is she…" Roy couldn't bring himself to say it.

The doctor's face was expressionless. "We did all we could."

Roy stared at him for a moment, not quite believing what he'd just heard. _It can't be true…she can't be dead…there's no way this can be real…_

But it was true. His First Lieutenant was gone, no matter how much he wished and prayed for this to all be a dream. _Why did you have to leave me behind, Riza? We've spent all those years together…and now you're not here anymore…I'm the one that has to stay in this world and wait until I can be with you again…_

I don't really like this one. It's too short, and it's kinda pointless (like most of the drabbles tho) and…I dunno…I just think it's crappy. Reviews are still welcome, though XD


	14. Moths

Uhm, yeah, just another random idea. Nothing really spectacular, and if anyone's used this idea already, I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Blame the drabble bunnies.

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist is not mine.

When she was a child, Riza's grandfather had taken her outside on a warm summer night. He brought out a lit candle, and showed her the moths that came flocking to the small flame, flying so close that the fire consumed them.

She remembered asking why the moths got so close to the fire that they killed themselves. Her grandfather only smiled and told her that the creatures were attracted to the flames, and in their desire to come close to it, they ignored the heat and were burned to ashes.

At the time, she didn't understand just why those little moths loved the light so much that they would die to be near it.

Until she met Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and fell in love.

Then she realized just how tempting fire was, and that it was worth getting burned to be close to it.

I hope that wasn't too strange…I just liked the idea and had to do something with it. Thanks to all my reviewers. I wasn't expecting to do so many chapters in this collection so quickly, and I probably wouldn't if it wasn't for you all. And to **az4ever**…I put Riza's grandfather in it XD


	15. Seasick

When you're sitting in the dark at four in the morning, and your electricity has gone out, you are most likely not in a good mood. Especially if you have a MAJOR (1/4 of the final grade) test that day…so that's where this drabble came from. I needed to torture someone, and Roy was handy XD Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, and if anyone out there has ideas for drabbles, I'd love to hear them!

**Disclaimer: **I hope everyone knows it by now XD but I don't own FMA.

_I am NEVER getting on a boat again. _Roy stared at the bottom of the top bunk. _I didn't think it was possible to feel so sick…uuugh…it makes me wish I was dead…_Hearing the door open, he blearily realized that it was Riza, coming back with more medicine.

"Are you feeling any better, Colonel?" her voice, although soft, still made his head ache even more.

"No. Worse, actually, if that's at all possible." His voice was barely a whisper. _Why doesn't she get sick? It's not fair. _But then, of course, he realized, there wouldn't be anyone to take care of him (A/N: that sounds so selfish XD)

He took the medicine rather reluctantly. It tasted pretty terrible, of artificial orange and some other things he couldn't quite identify, and quite frankly, probably wouldn't want to. But it did make him fall asleep quickly.

Riza watched him drift off with a faint smile on her face. _It really isn't fair. How can he look so innocent? He can be such a pain when he's sick, but seeing him like this…it reminds me why I love him so much. And why I have to be here to protect him. Because he can't always take care of himself. _

Heh. Um. Yeah. That's it. I originally had a different ending in mind, but I think this one works better. I have been seasick before, and let me tell you, it is terrible. Really terrible. Don't make me go into details XD Please review!


	16. Shallow Bay

Woohooo, 28 reviews! That's a lot for a bunch of crappy drabbles. Thanks to everyone who's read this!

**Az4ever:** I loved your review XD I was going to have her hug him, but like you told me later, it does seem more real this way. I'm glad you can put up with me so much!

**Amazonian Anime Queen: **That's a good idea, actually, the morning sickness…knowing Roy, though, he'd probably be clueless as to how to help her XD I'm waiting for that James Bond/FMA crossover XD

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **The idea I had originally was to have her kiss him or hug him or something…but it just didn't come out right…so this is what you guys get XD

Okay, so this drabble doesn't really have anything to do with the title. Or does it? XD I got the inspiration for this from the Breaking Benjamin song Shallow Bay. I don't have an MP3 of it, sorry, but if you ask the people atyoshisupremacy (theres a link off of my profile)really nice, they might put their music video with it back on rotation. (In case you were wondering, I love their site, and I'm trying to get them more members.) It's a Gundam SEED/SEED Destiny site. Oops, about the drabble, sorry XD Yeah, there's a line in the song Shallow Bay that goes, _I'm so inclined/To make you mine_ and it got stuck in my head all day yesterday, so this is the drabble, people…

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

He watches her every move, dark eyes intent. She doesn't notice, and, he has to admit, if she did, she'd probably shoot him for not doing his work. But there's nothing to stop him from hoping that one day, he'll be able to win her over.

And the consequences? He knows what would happen if they were caught having a relationship.

To be truthful, he would be willing to give up everything else, if he could be with her.

The only problem is, she doesn't seem to want him the way he wants her.

So how does he change that?

Sorry that was so short, but, uh, the inspiration kinda ran out halfway XD uh…maybe I might do a sequel or something for this…and I need to work on those poems…(sighs) writers block has hit me something hard, so it might be a while before I update anything.

Review, please! (smile, smile, wink wink)


	17. Forbidden

Ahem…a note for all out there who feel the urge to flame: DON'T! I don't want your flames! If you have something constructive to say, I don't mind! But NO flaming!

**KikyouxInuyasha**: haha, I got you to read a royai fic! XD I'm glad you like it! This is updated whenever I feel like it XD

**Amazonian Anime Queen**: I'll be waiting for that fic XD I love your Ramblings of a State Alchemist! Go read it people! XD

**Tempest Kiro**: Yup, I'm a Mwu fan Yeah, it was sad when he died, I was practically yelling, "You can't kill my favorite character off!" Yes, poor Murrue. I'd like to write Gundam SEED stuff (particularly MwuxMurrue stuff) but I have no ideas as to what to write. Any help would be appreciated. And once again, please visit Yoshi Supremacy (there's a link off of my profile) and join their SEED RPG, which is now up! Join ZAFT (I'm their commander XD).

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: Thanks for the ideas, but it's generally not inspiration that's the problem. If anything, I get too many ideas for fics, but I have no time to go and write them. And for the drabbles, a lot of them just sound really really crappy when I type them up…

FMA is mine! All mine! HAHAHAHAH! (backs away from the lawyers.) Okay, okay, I don't own it…

Anyways…this is forbidden love royai…with a twist Ooooooooooooo

She'd noticed the way he watched her when he thought she wasn't looking. The way he tried to touch her whenever possible, and how he smiled slightly whenever he saw her coming.

It wasn't that she didn't mind the attention…he was extremely handsome, and she had to admit, the way he kept fawning over her made her feel special.

But there was a problem. She knew what her husband would do if he even suspected that she was having an affair.

It was quite likely that he'd forbid her from talking to any man ever again. And, though she didn't want to think about it, he'd probably hurt Roy too.

Roy didn't know that, though. All he knew was that she was beautiful, and that he wanted her, no matter what the cost. He didn't care about her husband. Her being married was just another obstacle he had to overcome.

So he continued to watch her, to try and convince her to come and be with him.

And he clung to the hope, that someday, he might win her over.

Thanks to **az4ever** once again for reading this before I posted it and saying that it was good. I still dont think so...hmmm...yeah, if you people like it, though, tell me in a review, and I might do a sequel...


	18. Forbidden, part 2

Two updates in as many days…the world must be coming to an end…thanks to all the reviewers for letting me break the amazing 50-review barrier! (more detailed notes to yall at the end). Here's your sequel for Forbidden. And no, I don't own FMA…

Oh, a note to all people with sensitive eyes: There isn't too much uhhh…graphic (lol) content in this, just a wee bittie bit, but if you can't handle it don't read it XD You have been warned XD

It was becoming more and more uncomfortable for her to be alone with him. Every time, he'd try to get as close to her as possible, and when he _looked_ at her like that, she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but how much she wanted to forget about her marriage and just lose herself in his arms.

The temptation proved to be too strong. When he came up behind her, supposedly to look at her paperwork, his face only a few inches away from hers, she turned her head slightly and tentatively kissed his neck.

There was no hesitation on his part. He moved as if he'd been anticpating this moment for years, and, some corner of her brain thought distractedly, he probably had.

He kissed her, gently at first, then more passionately, as she relaxed in his hold and let him have his way. Roy was skilled beyond anything she'd ever dared to imagine. It'd been years since she'd felt like this, and she didn't want it to end.

She had managed to lose herself, to remove from her mind completely all thoughts of her husband.

Until she felt Roy stiffen beneath her. She froze instantly, and her amber eyes widened in shock as she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps drawing closer.

Muahahahahah. Am I evil or what? XD I'll be updating soon . yeah, soon…I think…

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: Type the drabbles! I want to read them! How do you remember so many ideas? I know I'd forget them all if I did that XD

**Amazonian Anime Queen**: Ahhhh, watch out. They're going to get caught (evil smile). Love your Ramblings, keep up the good work on them!

**Invisible johnny**: You made my day, lol. I can't believe someone went and read them ALL. I'm really glad you like the crazy drabbles, and I hope you continue to review

**Raikujin**: Ooooo maybe they will be together and maybe they won't. I don't know yet myself (why does everyone keep telling me that my stuff is too short? Lol, I know, I know, it needs to be longer…)

**RW Grimm**: Oh no, you let your friends read this? Now they'll all know how terrible most of these things are XD Here's your sequel tho

**The Air Alchemist**: Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like the sequel.


	19. Forbidden, part 3

Hoo. This might turn out to be longer then I expected. At least one more part after this one. Note to **az4ever**: the smut chapter's gonna be the next one (the rest of you: more notes at end of this)

I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Once I get that CGUE Deep Arms, I might be able to though…(in the Yoshi Supremacy RPG )

She panicked, clutching tighter to Roy. _What are we going to do? If someone sees us and tells my husband…_

Roy seemed to know her thoughts, and shook his head. "I locked the door earlier," he whispered. "Hopefully, they'll think I'm busy and just go away."

Riza held her breath, heart pounding as someone knocked on the door twice. There was silence for a few moments, then another two knocks. A few more nerve-wracking seconds passed, and then the blessed sound of footsteps leaving.

They both let out breaths that had been held for the last half minute.

"That was too close," murmured Riza, detaching herself from Roy and trying to stand up. "I'm sorry, sir…I shouldn't have…It's not right."

Roy, eyes suddenly blazing, grabbed her arm. "Don't even try to convince me that you believe that. If you didn't want this, you wouldn't have kissed me then."

She pulled out of his grip and fled the room.

Later 

Roy was not in a particularly good mood. Riza's last words had made him seriously consider for the first time what she thought about this, and after several hours of hard thinking, he decided that what he'd been doing to her was wrong.

That didn't mean he had to like it. Right or not, he'd wanted Riza for a very long time, and it wasn't something he was giving up easily. But for now, he'd back off.

I was reallly going to do more, but I'm not in the mood right now, and there's something else I want to write (a one-shot). So this'll get an update tomorrow (whenever az4ever decides to be on XD).

**Invisible johnny**: Yay, you're going to keep reading! Next chapter should be…interesting…heh…I can promise you already that no one's gonna die, but I'm not so sure if there's going to be a happy ending…(evil smile XD)

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: Yup, I emailed you I love drabbles of all sorts Do you have IM, so I can talk to you through there?

**The Air Alchemist**: I am mean, aren't I? But you needn't have worried, it was only a false alarm maybe later there'll be trouble of some sort with Roy and Riza's husband…

**Gundamjunkierx780**: (please tell me I got your name right) Thank you so much! This drabble was a whole….216 words long

**Fading wind**: Cliffies are how I make you keep reading lol. Nothing too bad's happened…yet XD

**Az4ever**: Request noted XD Next chapter (hopefully I think, next, or one after that) is one you're going to LOVE I'm gonna need your help for it tho…I can't write when you're not on XD

**Mr. Turner**: Yes, Riza's married. Makes you wonder what goes on in my head doesn't it…(don't ask XD)

**Amazonian Anime Queen**: Riza's husband has yet to make an appearance…I want to work him out a little bit more, and I'm too lazy to write more right now…good luck with your drabbles.

Okay, help needed. Riza's unseen husband needs a name. Any name. Suggestions please?


	20. Forbidden, part 4

Hahah, since only one person gave me a name, the guy's name is going to be Alexander. Thanks **Amazonian Anime Queen**!

**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine…

Riza had left the Colonel's office in a hurry, not paying any attention to where she was going. She didn't care, as long as she was getting away from him. The look in his eyes when he'd told her that she wanted him was something she desperately wanted to forget.

"_Don't even try to convince me that you believe that. If you didn't want this, you wouldn't have kissed me then."_

She shook her head, trying to deny the truth in his words. _I don't…I can't…I'm married, there's no way we could ever be together…and I'm faithful wife. I…would…never betray Alexander…_ She hid in her own small office for a while, doing her best not to cry. _Why am I so upset? Roy…doesn't mean anything to me. He doesn't…_

After a few hours, she felt calm enough to leave her office; plus, she was really thirsty, and wanted to find some water. She headed towards the break room, head down, staring at the floor, still thinking about her encounter with the Colonel.

"Riza," she looked up saw Alexander standing only around a foot away. "Have you been cheating on me?"

She stared at him, dumbstruck and terribly afraid. "What are you saying? I never-"

He cut her off. "I know what you've been up to, Riza. You can't fool me anymore." He stepped closer, backing her against the wall. "Just tell me this. Who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't ever do anything, I swear!" She tried not to panic, but it was hard, being this close to him, she could practically feel his anger. "Please, just listen to me!"

It wasn't completely unusual for someone to be yelling in the hallways. It happened at least once a week, and quite often, Roy was one of the people yelling, or at least, getting yelled at by Full Metal. (A/N: that's the first time Ed's been mentioned in this drabble arc lol) But it was pretty strange to have someone angry with Riza, so he decided to go and see what was wrong.

_Huh? Alexander? Why's he mad at her? She's usually what you'd think of as a perfect wife, beautiful, capable, and…well…she's Riza. What more could any man want?_ Realizing they hadn't noticed him, he decided to wait a bit and see what they were arguing about. _He thinks she's cheating on him? Why would he even think that?_ Then the memory of her kissing him surfaced, and he had to shove it away. _I should do something to help her…I owe it to her after leading her on like that…_

"Is something wrong?" Roy kept his face blank, pretending that he hadn't heard anything before.

Alexander turned around. "No, nothing's wrong," he said in a cold, clipped voice. "Everything's just fine." He spun around again, and walked past Riza, whispering something in her ear that made her turn pale.

Roy stepped up next to his Lieutenant. "You okay? What did he say to you?"

"It's nothing…I'd better be leaving soon, it's late."

She started to leave, but Roy grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you be alone with that man tonight. I don't think it's safe. What if he tries to hurt you?"

Riza scoffed. "He wouldn't. And you should know by now that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, what would I do? Stay here?"

"No. You're coming home with me."

"What? No, I couldn't possibly do that!"

She'd unconsciously backed away from him, and Roy could almost feel her fear. Her face was certainly still pale, and she was trembling slightly. _What did he say to her to make her this afraid? The Riza I know wouldn't be afraid of anything. She was never like this before she married that jerk. Back then, she was fearless. _"You are. That's an order, Lieutenant. I'm not putting you at risk."

"But Alex wouldn't-"

He cut her off with a sharp glance. She could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her. She knew he was right. It wouldn't be safe for her to be alone with her husband tonight.

She didn't say anything throughout the short walk to his house. Her face was expressionless, but he could tell by the way she walked that she was nervous and afraid. He wanted to do something to help her. She looked so…vulnerable the way she was now…Riza caught him watching her and flashed him an indignant glare. "I'm fine, Colonel. This is unnecessary. Really, I'd be fine…"

"Just humor me for tonight, Riza."

_He called me Riza…Oh, why can't I just flat-out tell him no? What is it about him that makes me unable to argue? I want to disagree but when he uses that tone it's impossible…_She sighed and followed him through the door. His home was cleaner then she'd expected, but incredibly bare. Looking around, it was obvious that he didn't spend much time at home.

"Do you want to call your husband and let him know where you are?"

Riza shook her head. "He doesn't care. I work late all the time and he never even asks. I used to call him before, but he didn't seem to really notice or pay attention."

"Oh…well…uh…if you do need anything, go ahead and take it. I need to make a call."

He seemed unusually nervous. This was not the Roy she was used to seeing. It certainly didn't seem to be the same person that had kissed her earlier today.

"Thank you, I'll be fine."

_Damn, her voice sounded cold…I guess she has a right to be angry with me…I pretty much pressured her into kissing me then, and now I forced her to come here. If I was her, I'd be upset too. But…I want to be with her, even though I know it's wrong. _He rounded the top of the stairs, and went into his room. He dialed the number on the phone quickly, then sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for Hughes to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Maes, I need to talk to you. Are you busy?"

"Oh, you should have seen what Elysia did today! It was so adorable, she must be-"

"This is serious, Maes. I'm…not sure of what I'm doing anymore."

"Roy, what kind of mess did you get yourself into now?"

"It's Riza…"

Roy heard a light cough from the other end of the line. "You know it's not a good idea, Roy. She's married. You'll only be making things more difficult for both of you."

"Yeah…I know, Maes. I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm aware of the consequences."

This time, there was a soft sigh. "Do you? Do you really think you're prepared for what could happen? This isn't just fraternization, Roy. It's adultery."

"So you're saying that what I want is wrong."

A pause. "Yes…it is wrong. I've told you before that I don't think this is a good idea. But…if it's what you both want, I'm not going to try and stop you. You're too stubborn for that. Just be careful, all right?"

"I will."

"And…are you sure that Riza feels the same way you do? She's not the type of woman who'd do something like this unless she was really sure about it."

Roy ran his free hand through his hair. "To be honest, I'm not sure."

"Well, ask her. And if she says no, don't even think about-"

"Do you think I'm that stupid? There's no way I'd dare to force her to do anything, and I most certainly wouldn't force her to do something like this!"

Hughes snorted. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea. You'd end up full of bullet holes. Well, I'm going to go put Elysia to bed. It's getting late. Good night, Roy. And," his voice became softer, "be careful, please."

Roy heard the _click_ on the other end. He sighed and started to get up.

"Riza? You…How long were you listening?"

Uuugh, sorry it took so long for an update. For everyone who wanted the 'lemon' chapter, sorry, it'll be next time I promise. This chapter is long enough, I think, and I'm tired and I don't feel like writing any more….

**Fading wind:** so sorry, but at least it's an update, right? The next one will be the one XD

**Amazonian Anime Queen:** Thanks for the name! Good luck with your own writings, you know I love them!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:** I suppose you could call this a drama, yeah XD it certainly is…filled with…angst at times XD

**Invisible johnny:** I'm glad to know you like my writing so much hope you liked this chapter!

**Az4ever:** You KNOW I need to thank you again XD Thank you, thank you, thank you so very much for putting up with me, I couldn't write all this without you. Now go get some sleep XD

**Firestar1224:** Thank you for reading! And it's an update! W00t! FIRES PWN!

**Fmkaiba: **Come on, you said you'd read XD if you don't review, I'll sneak into your house and steal all your Lacus stuff XD

Thanks again to all the reviewers!


	21. Thoughts on a Starlit Sky

Just a really short one shot because all inspiration for Forbidden seems to have gone away.

No, I don't own FMA.

Roy sat in the grass, gazing up at the sky. It had to be close to midnight, but he was still out here watching the stars because he felt like he didn't have anything better to do.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. _I can't help thinking that tonight would be perfect if only I had someone to share it with. If only she was here, holding my hand…_Roy groaned softly and shook his head.

_Thinking that won't change anything. It won't change the fact that she's probably the only woman who doesn't fall head over heels in 'love' with me when I smile at her._

Another sigh. _What am I thinking about this for anyway? Moaning about this won't do any good. I just wish…that just once…I could sit here and watch the stars with her…I wish I could know that she feels the same way toward me, just something that would let me know. _

His dark eyes continued to gaze up at the deep sapphire sky, lit by thousands of tiny stars.

_I wish I could tell you, Riza. I wish I could say to your face that I love you._

Now for author notes…

**Fading wind: **Good luck with your own writing, I know how it feels to not get any ideas, it really SUCKS. XD thanks again for reviewing

**Firestar1224: **This is a short chapter lol. I don't update fast XD

**Amazonian Anime Queen: **Help is always appreciated People, go read her fic and review it NOW XD

**Tsunade-chan:** I know what you mean, I get no privacy either. I have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure no one's reading what I'm typing

**TheBlondeWriter: **Thank you, I hope you continue to keep reading

**Fmkaiba: **No, you're safe now XD thanks for the reviews!

**Invisible johnny: **Oooo aren't you going to get mad at me for not finishing Forbidden up XD thank you for reviewing

**The Air Alchemist: **Sorry, you'll have to wait to find out what happens XD (I'm so evil like that XD)

**Anime Child: **You should try the pencils lol I've heard it's quite fun to throw them XD

**Alexi Laiho: **And you say I'm obsessed XD j/k, thanks for reviewing!

(one slight edit cuz it didn't catch my italics P)


	22. With You

_I woke up in a dream today, to the cold of the static, put my cold feet on the floor…_

Roy stared up, his gaze meeting the dark yellow fabric of the military tent that was, for now, his home. His head felt…thick, fuzzy almost, like he couldn't think straight. And despite the oppressing heat of the Ishbal desert, he felt cold. A sort of unearthly, almost unreal chill surrounded him, and if it hadn't been for the cold, he would have thought he was still asleep and that this was just some strange dream. He swung his feet over the side of the cot he slept in and stood up.

_Forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be who I'm not anymore…_

As if the motion had unlocked something in his brain, a flood of memories came flashing back. The sight of the two doctors, lying there on the floor in a pool of blood, dead. Killed by a bullet from his gun. _I'm a murderer, _he thought, the words hanging heavy in his mind. _I killed those innocent people. I'm no better than those people they put in prison. I'm just like them…_And he'd have to act like it hadn't bothered him, for if his superiors thought they had found a hint of weakness in him, his military career would be ruined forever. He would have to pretend that he didn't mind the killing, the pain that was everywhere, now.

_A little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react…_

Be thou for the people. That was the creed of the State Alchemists. _Do we help them by killing them? _He wondered bitterly. _How can death ever help anyone? _It had been a mistake to go out here. He should have done what Hughes did, request a desk job and stayed where he'd have been safe. But he'd thought he could help people if he came to the front. _Help….This is what I do to help…_

_And even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back._

He was still standing, still trying to tell himself that yesterday hadn't happened, and that it'd all been something he'd just thought up, when Riza entered. The sight of her, beautiful, even when covered with the fine dust that seemed to get in everything, made his heart ache. She was everything he wasn't, she was pure. Her face was worried. She didn't know about his mission yesterday, but she must have heard something to come and look for him like this.

He knew his face gave it all away. She was good at reading him. Riza's frown was replaced with a sympathetic look, and she came over to him, placing her hand on his arm. She asked him if he was all right, if he wanted to talk. He shook his head and said no, that he was fine, that she should go do whatever it is she should be doing right now, that he'd be fine alone.

She didn't believe him, and it showed on her face, but she left him anyway, with a lingering backwards glance as she exited the tent. _I can't let you be with me, Riza. You're too good for…a murderer…_

Ok, I apologize for not updating sooner, and I know this is really sad. Sorry, I felt like writing it. The italicized words on a single line are from the song With You by Linkin Park.


	23. Interesting Thought

I get weird ideas from watching TV….nuff said there, probably, lol.

Y'all should know by now that I don't own FMA.

Riza folded her arms obstinately and refused to look even remotely apologetic, no matter what Roy said.

"It's his fault," she told him. "He should have looked more carefully before he assumed anything."

The Colonel sighed. "I agree with you there, but that still didn't mean you had to shoot him. After all, you _were_ supposed to look like a prostitute."

She glared at him. "It wasn't my idea to go undercover like that. And I certainly didn't expect a _General_, no less, to try and pick me up for the night." Riza glared even more fiercely after watching Roy unsuccessfully stifle a laugh. Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help thinking that the whole thing was rather funny. He also didn't have to worry about her trying to shoot _him,_ as they'd taken away her guns before shutting the two of them in this room to wait for their time to report the incident.

"Still," he murmured, so soft she couldn't hear him, "I wouldn't have minded having you for a night or two…"

I know it's awful, but it wouldn't LEAVE. Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm too tired to thank you all personally, but still, thankies.


	24. For Love

He was smiling again.

After years of working with him, she'd learned to beware of that smile. It meant he was feeling daring, and that most likely, he'd start asking her weird questions again.

She'd also learned that it was best to get it over with.

"What is it, Colonel?"

He blinked and looked over at her innocently. She glared at him.

"I know you've got something you're just dying to ask, so spit it out, sir."

Roy paused for a moment, and smiled again. "Lieutenant, would you do anything for the man you love?"

She stared at him for a moment. She hadn't expected him to ask _that._

"Depends. Probably not."

He tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling contemplatively. "Then you've never been in love…" _I know I'd do anything for you, Riza…_

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Thanks to fmkaiba for this idea, you're the best big brother I could ever want! And az4ever…hope to talk to you this weekend!


	25. Happy Halloween

Every year, every Halloween, they'd come in to find the whole place crazily decked out with spiders and other sorts of stuff that Riza suspected Roy and Hughes saved up throughout the year for this one day.

Overnight, the two of them had practically booby-trapped the office, complete with an eerily realistic-looking skeleton hidden in one of the janitor's closets, and a pile of rubber fingers hidden in her desk.

She just sighed and pulled the fingers out, then walked over and dumped them on Roy's desk.

"Do you and the Lieutenant Colonel have to do this every year? It's getting old, sir."

He got up and moved so that he was standing only about half a foot away from her.

"Come on, Lieutenant, you need to get in the Halloween spirit." He was grinning broadly.

She eyed him and said, "I think you need to grow up, sir."

He was still smirking when he came up even closer and slipped his arms around her.

"Do you think you're too old for a Halloween treat, Riza?"

"Depends."

Roy laughed and kissed her neck. "Happy Halloween, Riza."

Author's notes: Um…this would have been a lot better if I hadn't waited till the last minute to write it XD Ah well, feedback is always welcome! Thanks to all my reviewers!


	26. Diary

Wow, I've been gone for a long time. Oops….well…this is a pretty random fic, inspired by the song The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. In order to see the full inspiration (and how much I borrowed) I suggest you go watch the music video for the song as well. Heck, go buy their new cd, Phobia. It's great.

The reality of her death hadn't sunk in yet; at least he assumed it hadn't. Ever since he'd heard the news he hadn't been able to cry at all, although he wanted to grieve for her.

_What was I to her? Did she love me, or was it just my imagination?_

It was stupid, he knew that, but he needed to know. It was too late, but at least he could know in his heart that she'd felt something for him. So when someone suggested that he take care of Black Hayate for a while, he agreed.

The dog was understandably confused and sad. He recognized Roy, and ran up to him, eyes hopeful, as if he thought that Roy had simply hidden Riza away and had come to bring her back.

Not such a stupid notion, Roy supposed. He had walked Riza back to her apartment before, after a long day of work. The dog was used to seeing the two of them together. He sighed and petted the dog's head with a whispered sorry. Realizing his owner hadn't somehow appeared; Hayate whined and followed Roy through the apartment.

Roy found her diary in her bedroom. It was a plain, spiral-bound notebook with a hard brown leather cover. He paused before opening it. Even if she was dead (it hurt to just think the word) it still felt like spying to him. Glancing over his shoulder, he opened the book. Pages of her neat, familiar writing greeted him. The thought that she would never get to write anything more burned in his head.

He blinked hard and flipped through the pages, searching for any mention of his name. It wasn't a complete surprise that he was mentioned at least once in each entry. Usually, she complained about him. How he was lazy, or flirted with other women, or got himself into some impossible difficulty because he'd rushed ahead without thinking.

It wasn't until about three-fourths of the way through the diary that he found what he'd been hoping for.

_I don't think I ever realized it before. I don't think I could have realized just how much he meant to me, how much I loved him. _

He closed the book, and carefully snapped his fingers, watching as the paper and cover burned away to nothing but a pile of soft black ashes.

An hour later, a blood-red rose was laid on the headstone of Riza Hawkeye. A dark-haired man and a black-and-white dog stood in silence for a few moments, then slowly walked away, neither turning back to look.


	27. How to Save a Life

Thanks to my reviewers, I love you muchly! This drabble-ishy is based on the song How to Save a Life by The Fray, which I heard in that Grey's Anatomy show. Which I don't watch, but yeah…um…it was too tempting. My friend is telling me to write happy fics…NO I MUST ANGST hehehehehe…..yep, this is depressing!

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

She wasn't the same since the incident. People had thought her quiet before, but she became even more withdrawn and evasive.

_Yeah, that's the word for it. Evasive. Never meeting my eyes, never really answering me. I know she's sad but…_

He hadn't had a choice, something he couldn't tell her. Only family members, the nurse had told him, gently but firmly. He'd gone home, unable to bear the smell of medicine, and the agony of being so close to her and not being able to see her.

What he didn't know at the time, what he didn't find out until later was that she almost died, and during that time, she kept calling out for him.

The nurses had tried to find him; they'd remembered him because (as Havoc reluctantly told him later) the obviously distraught handsome young man had caught their attention. Realizing that he'd left, they could only tell her that he wasn't there, they couldn't reach him.

_Well of course she'd hold that against me. I can understand that, but I wish she'd let me explain. _

He couldn't understand himself why he hadn't told her. It was simple, just tell her that he thought she'd be all right, that she wasn't hurt that badly, that she'd make it through, she always had, that he hadn't been allowed to see her at first.

But when faced with her clear amber eyes staring at him, and he saw no accusation there, only sorrow, he couldn't say it. It felt too much like making a lame excuse.

_I'm sorry…if I'd known that you were that badly hurt, I wouldn't have left…I don't care what it takes…I'd do anything, if only you would go back to the way before…_

_You're alive, but I couldn't save your life…_


	28. Downfall

Yeah, it's me, me of the spastic fic uploads and all. Home life has been crazy, and what with school and all, it's been pretty hard to handle. Hey, maybe that's why all my fics are so darn depressing now. Anyway, this is inspired by the song Downfall by Trust Company. This story is so weird, I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to explain it. Heck, I'm not even going to try. You have any questions, drop me a line, using those personal messages or email or whatever. I'll answer. Oh and, yeah. This is probably majorly depressing too. I felt like crying when I wrote it. (I sound so emo and unstable. Soooo not me)

_Can I break away?_

She can see him, standing there proudly with his back against the wall. Flames separate her from him and the man he's facing off against. The flames, his weapon, his power, had driven them apart. He meets her eyes and smiles at her. He's weak, bleeding from a half dozen places. She wants more than anything to rush in and help him.

And that's when she realizes that's the last thing he wants her to do.

_Push me away, make me fall  
Just to see another side of me_

His eyes glitter, his head is raised. He looks majestic, like some fire god out of a fairy tale. He looks more strong and self-assured than she's ever seen him. He raises his fingers, the gloves on his hands ripped and stained with blood.

This isn't the Roy she knew. Where was the man she called useless, the one who always let her protect him? That was her duty, damnit; she was supposed to be the protector. But now, with him watching her with that small smile, she realizes that she might have judged him too quickly.

_Push me away, you can't see  
What I see, the other side of me_

He hasn't looked away from her for a moment. His hand is still outstretched, the fingers ready to snap, to send forth the fatal flames for one last time. They both know that he's too far gone to call up the flames any more than that.

She waits for him to call her name, to tell her to shoot the man.

He snaps his fingers.

And the world erupts in flames.


	29. So Cold

This is a rewrite of the very first published fanfic I ever wrote, to the song So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. The old one sucked. Majorly. This is much better, although still pretty weird, and I don't think it quite makes sense. But...it's going up anyway! Whoo! Thanks to all the reviewers too!_  
_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
Well that's all right, let's give this another try_

Back to back they stand, in the center of an abandoned land.

Ishbal, the desert city. Once full of life, it had been reduced to this. Silence, stretching forever, and only the two of them, standing there amidst the emptiness. She had her guns, he had his flames. But each knew that one moment of carelessness, one split second of distraction, could mean the end for both of them.

He can feel her shaking, trying valiantly to quell her fear and not quite succeeding. To be truthful, he's terrified too, but not just from the never-ending silence in this place.

He's afraid for her.

If it comes down to it, she'd die for him. Both of them know that. Both of them hope that it never comes down to that. Both of them know it could.

Framed against the setting sun, they stand, expecting the explosion, knowing exactly what to do when it comes.

But all the training in the world can't prepare you for what feels like the earth shattering right at your feet.

He's shaken himself, but the first thing he does is call out for her.

There's no reply.

He scrambles to his feet, half-dizzy, stumbling over rocks and rubble, trying frantically to find her. The sight of her, curled up in a heap, almost makes him fall down again. Instead, he tries to shake her, gently. When she moans, softly, he lets out his breath. She's hurt badly, but she's alive.

In the end, that's all that's really important.

--------------------------------------------------------

Years later, they're back, back at the place where she almost died. Just the sight of it, the vast desert expanse, still littered with the rubble from that long-ago explosion, is enough to turn her cold.

He squeezes her hand gently. They made it through the war. They'll make it through anything together. They always have.


	30. Polyamorous

Inspired by the song Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin (the italicized first line is from said song), this is a royai drabble from Hughes' POV, which was fun. I probably interpreted (ok, I KNOW I did) this song completely wrong (listen to it, or watch the music video. You'll see what I mean), but heck. I didn't say these fics would correspond exactly to the songs….XD

_My polyamorous friend got me in a mess of trouble again…_

Maes Hughes ran a hand through his hair. Leave it to Roy to get into a mess with four different women, and then ask him to "take care of it, please?"

It'd been a massive headache to make up excuses for his friend. The women were not easily deterred; he had to give them that. They kept insisting that he tell Roy to not be shy, or that they'd be willing to wait, or a dozen other reasons.

Armed with iron patience and an endless supply of photos of his darling daughter Elysia, Hughes had managed to fend the last of them off.

Worn out, he had just sat down when he realized that Riza was watching him. He hadn't noticed her; wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there.

From the look on her face, he guessed that she'd heard the conversation between him and the last woman, a tall, brunette who wore a dress so low-cut it was a wonder she hadn't popped right out.

Hughes decided to pretend that nothing had happened, and gave her a cheery wave. She summoned up a bleak smile in response and slipped out.

_Ahh, Roy, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now? To you, she's just another woman, convinced she's in love with you. But I know true love when I see it. You keep this up, you'll only break her heart…_


	31. Rain

I'm going all fluffy on this one. Err, not really fluffy. Roy-centric drabble inspired by my own thoughts of rainy days, and the song Rain by Breaking Benjamin. But anyway, it's like…philosophical almost. And it's not really depressing. For a change. Enjoy…I guess.

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun…_

Raindrops, cascading down from the sky, drops of liquid silver falling down to restore life to the earth.

That was never how he saw it. To him, rain was a nuisance, something that got in the way, snuffed out his flames, and made everything wet and insufferable.

Any morning when he woke up to see gray clouds stretching across the sky, he had to fight off the temptation to go back to bed, to wait for the sun to creep out again.

He usually managed to beat it. But every now and then, he'd remain in the comforting warmth of his own bed, and stare out the window. He'd watch the rain fall, and wait for the light to return.


	32. Fire in Poetry

Part of a poetry final for my creative writing class. I'm doing a theme of flame for mine, and I had to do one on Roy. It was too tempting. The poem's not so great, but it is kinda cool. I think.

One flick of his fingers and it's all gone  
He harnesses the power of deadly flames  
A dangerous enemy, with explosions in mid-air  
But one left defenseless in the rain  
Proud and dominant, but not impervious  
A man reflected in his choice of weapon


	33. Always Wanted

Veeeery morbid, this one. I wouldn't really recommend reading it if you're of a sensitive nature, or if you…um…have an innocent mind? This came out of a late-night discussion with myself about Seth and Eirika (from FE: Sacred Stones), and whether Seth would be capable of forcing Eirika. Um. The answer to that was no, but then I started wondering about whether Roy could…and…yeah. This is kinda disturbing. You have been warned.

If you're still reading...**this fic contains implied rape. **Please note that I am not supporting rape in any way, and I hope that you all will be mature in your comments...

------------------------------------------------------

Roy had been drinking again. It had been painfully apparent from the moment she'd opened her door to see him standing there, bent over, his eyes blurry and unfocused.

Barely, he'd slurred out something about not being able to find his way home, and she had immediately ushered him in, worried that he'd get himself hurt if she left him outside.

With her help, he managed to make his way to her couch. While carefully letting go of him, she felt something wet, and when she looked at her hand, she saw blood.

She let out a gasp, and bent over him, exclaiming softly that he was hurt. With caution, she brushed away the dark hair that fell into his eyes. During that motion, he moved and suddenly, somehow, he was on top of her, his warm body pinning her down to the cushions.

This moment, him desiring her, wanting her, taking her for his own, was one that she'd dreamed of before. But she had never thought that when it actually happened she would be this frightened. Riza tried, breathlessly, to tell him to stop. She tried, ineffectually, to push him away.

He was too strong for her, and too drunk to notice her terror. Despite everything she did to fight him, she could not stop him from having his way.

The thought came to her as she struggled to keep breathing, as she gave up and let him put his hands on her where he wanted to.

_I always wanted him to take me…So…isn't this what I always wanted?_


	34. It Only Hurts

So maybe Roy DOES feel guilty about being a player. Who knows? This is inspired by the song It Only Hurts by Default. Great song, great group. Go give them a listen. Sorry for the lack of updates, and yes this is short. Any typos are my fault, it was written in rather a hurry…(laughs)

-----------

_I did it again, didn't I…_

The first thought that runs through my head as I wake up next to another woman.

I know I promised her that I'd stop all this playing around. That's all it was, really. But somehow, no matter how hurt I know she'll be, I can't stop myself.

Because when I'm with them, I pretend to myself that it's you there. And for a while, it's the sweetest dream in the world. Then I wake up and reality hits.

I know I can't tell you. It would only hurt you, no matter how much I want to be honest with you.

I can't tell you that I broke my promise…

The promise I never told you…


	35. Confusion

First off, thanks to all my awesome reviewers. I love you all. Second, this fic was posted first on my DeviantArt, but this is the better version of it. (meaning I proofread and added some stuff). Like I said on there, this is based (vaguely) on something I'm worrying my brains out over. Obviously, I changed a few details (he's not in the military, and neither am I, and he's only a year older than me) but most of it's as true to life as I can make it.

Sorry for the long delays in updating (smiles)  
-----------------------------

At first, I didn't really take much notice of you. You were my commanding officer of course, and I respected you and followed your orders.

But beyond that, I never really thought of you. You weren't anyone special to me, not until I'd looked into your eyes.

The soul I saw inside there frightened me and drew me in at the same time. We are more alike, I think, than you know.

Inside, you're not as strong as you pretend to be. Inside, both of us carry wounds that we'd rather no one else see. Am I going too far in thinking that we could help each other? Would I be overstepping some military protocol, in wanting to be close to you?

Or maybe I'm thinking too much altogether. After all, I don't have any idea how you feel about me. More than that, I'm not even sure if I'm truly in love with you.

It's not like I've been in love before. And what I feel for you isn't so much the sugar-coated versions of love at first sight. This is more like a feeling, an urge to be close to you, and the knowledge that I want to protect you.

All I know is that when I think of you, when I'm near you, close enough to touch, I can't think of what to say. And hours later, I know I'll torture myself with thoughts of what I could have, should have done.

Is that enough? Or am I taking things too far, too fast?

Do I say anything to you, about these feelings? Or do I keep them hidden inside, to keep myself safe? I know there's other women interested in you, and I don't know how to ask how much they mean to you.

I'm not used to feeling so confused. I always used to be the one in control.

And all I can think now is…

What do I do now?


	36. Living For

I know I haven't updated in forever, and I apologize. FullMetal Alchemist is no longer quite as appealing as it used to be, although you can expect random updates once in a while because Roy's fun to mess with XD Thank you to everyone who reviews/has reviewed! I would like to add that I don't support suicide in any way, so don't flame me about that, k?

--

When he held the gun to his head, he'd thought, at that moment, he had nothing left living for.

Eventually, he began to believe that continuing to live was the correct choice. When she said yes to him, when he thought he had her love, he thought that it had all worked out.

He thought that perhaps, for once in his life, he'd made the right decision; something had worked out the way it should have. The gun, tucked away in his bottom desk drawer, no longer seemed like a way out. It felt like a mistake, one he'd never have to worry about considering again.

When she told him, when she left, it didn't seem like a mistake anymore.

Fingering the cool metal, he ran her words through his head, once again. Before, he'd replayed memories to make himself smile, to comfort himself when she wasn't around. Now, her easy smile, her flashing amber eyes, the soft hush of her voice, seemed to mock him.

It would be so easy, wouldn't it? A way out, an escape from those haunting memories, and all he had to do was pull the trigger. A few moments, and he'd never have to hurt again, never have to feel that searing pain when he knew she was with that other man.

It would make everything simpler, wouldn't it? She'd never have to worry about him again. He wouldn't have to keep maintaining this fragile façade that they'd been friends, only that, and that he didn't mind that it would never be anything more.

With a few sentences, she'd erased everything he thought he knew.

He wants to know if she truly loved him when she said she did. But he can't ask her, because he's too afraid that the answer might be no. He doesn't want to consider that the happiest time of his life was founded on a lie.

With a few words, she'd erase everything he'd ever felt was worth living for.


End file.
